<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calling for Instructions by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353245">Calling for Instructions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate'>Everybody_Loves_Chocolate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Caretaking, Cuddling, Cute, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Neck Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Pet Names, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, The Author Regrets Nothing, but only slightly - Freeform, donghyuck likes following instructions, hes mentioned for half a second, i think at least, just a little bit, like very slightly, this is the best fucking thing ive ever written in like an hour, unless the plot is getting donghyuck to sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuck liked following instructions and Mark was fully aware of that. So what if he uses that against him to get him to sleep?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calling for Instructions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, hello.<br/>This was written in like an hour. One and a half at most but I still love it. I thought about just writing fluff to de-stress and it turned into this.</p><p>English is not my first language so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me. Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuck liked following instructions. He had discovered this when he had watched an ASMR video and found following the instructions was more important than falling asleep. He’d asked Mark if they could try something in bed and Mark had hesitantly agreed. But Mark didn’t like giving instructions as much as Donghyuck liked following them so they only kept to simple stuff. Things like “Touch me.”, “Kiss me.”, “Tell me what you want.”</p><p>Donghyuck was soon convinced Mark was too wholesome to try and give Donghyuck directions in such an intimate situation. He didn’t particularly mind and he wasn’t going to force his boyfriend to do something he wasn’t entirely comfortable with.</p><p>Right now though Donghyuck had other worries and they didn’t include Mark at all. He had to write an analysis of a song of his choice that was due in two weeks and he hadn’t even begun yet. There had been other assignments and classes that kept him from doing any research or even writing an introduction so now he had to cram everything into two weeks and it wasn’t even the only thing he had to do.</p><p>Donghyuck was already stressed enough due to everything else but he at least had to finish a draft by today or he wouldn’t be able to finish the essay in time. Of course everyone told him different and he knew that analysing things was his strong suit but he was already running on Jaemin’s coffee from hell and four hours of sleep in the last two days. He barely even had time to do anything with Mark because both of them had been so focused on school.</p><p>It was half past four in the morning on a Saturday when Donghyuck heard the door to the apartment open and close and a telltale sound of keys clattering. Mark was home from the studio. Donghyuck didn’t lift his head or take his eyes off of his computer in any way. He was barely halfway through the draft, having rewritten everything at least four times because even though it was a draft Donghyuck didn’t want it to sound awkward.</p><p>“Morning, love,” Mark said and Donghyuck leaned into the kiss without taking his eyes off the screen. Mark huffed but didn’t comment further instead choosing to rummage around in the kitchen. Deep down Donghyuck knew letting Mark into the kitchen unsupervised wasn’t the best idea but his focus was elsewhere to care enough.</p><p>What felt like hours later Donghyuck was still rewriting the same three sentences and Mark sat down on the couch next to him, gingerly putting down a mug on Donghyuck’s computer. Donghyuck’s eyes merely darted towards it before focusing on his analysis again.</p><p>“So I don’t even get thanked anymore?” Mark asked as he laid his head down on Donghyuck’s shoulder. Donghyuck mumbled a quiet “Thank you,” before finally moving on to the next sentence, only half satisfied with what he had written before.</p><p>Next to him Mark huffed but didn’t say anything else, just sipping out of his mug and watching Donghyuck work. Donghyuck didn’t really mind but he knew his boyfriend had lost even more sleep than him so he nudged Mark with his head and shrugged his shoulder to shake him.</p><p>“You should go to sleep Mark. I know you’re tired.”</p><p>Again Mark huffed but got up anyways, taking both mugs with him. Donghyuck’s was still full.</p><p>Mark disappeared into the kitchen again, presumably to drink all of what was supposed to be Donghyuck’s and then wash the mugs out. Donghyuck continued typing away on his computer. After a while Mark came out of the kitchen but instead of snuggling up to Donghyuck like he had expected him to he walked right past him, into their bedroom. After that Donghyuck solely focused on the analysis, fully convinced Mark had gone to sleep.</p><p>However, not long after, the coffee was beginning to loose its power as Donghyuck’s eyelids started feeling heavy. He couldn’t stop here though. He wasn’t done yet.</p><p>“Okay no. You have to sleep Hyuck, this is getting ridiculous. You’re going to finish that faster if you sleep now.”</p><p>Donghyuck was surprised to find that his boyfriend did not go to bed yet but still only shook his head at Mark’s remark, dead set on finishing the draft before going to bed.</p><p>“Save the document and shut off your computer,” Mark spoke in a demanding way, making Donghyuck glance up at him before he looked at the screen again. Neither of them moved.</p><p>“Save the document and shut off your computer,” Mark repeated, walking over to where Donghyuck was sitting and stood right in front of him. His arms were crossed and one of his eyebrows raised. As much as Donghyuck loved him he looked like shit. Mark had eye bags the size of America and his skin looked way too pale. His pretty raven hair was tousled, sticking up into every possible direction and his glasses sat crooked on his nose. Donghyuck probably didn’t look any better. At least Mark looked a bit cute in his oversized sleeping shirt and fluffy bunny slippers.</p><p>It took Mark tilting his head for Donghyuck to follow his demands. With a sigh he saved the shitty draft he had been able to write and shut off his computer like he had been told to. In return he got a smile from Mark as he stretched out his hand. His boyfriend crooked his fingers and instructed, “Come on. Take my hand and get up from the couch.”</p><p>Donghyuck’s spine tingled at Mark’s tone. He was fully aware that Mark was using his preferences against him but he found he didn’t mind too much. If it made him happy then so be it.</p><p>So Donghyuck took Mark’s hand, entangled their fingers and got up. Mark led him straight to the bathroom, sat him down on the edge of the tub and told him to sit still before disappearing out of the room. Donghyuck didn’t move a muscle. With his fatigue catching up to him he was glad Mark wasn’t above using his love for following instructions against him. Donghyuck was pretty sure if Mark hadn’t stepped in he probably would have fainted from the lack of sleep. He wasn’t used to pulling all-nighters.</p><p>Mark reappeared in the bathroom, holding Donghyuck’s favourite hoodie to sleep in (Mark’s) in one hand and yoghurt and a spoon in the other. Donghyuck supposed he wanted him to eat at least a little before going to bed.</p><p>“Arms up.”</p><p>Donghyuck put his arms up and watched as Mark sat everything down before ridding Donghyuck of his shirt. A shiver ran through his body as the cold hit his naked skin but he didn’t put his arms down to wrap them around himself like he wanted to. Mark quickly pulled the hoodie over Donghyuck’s head and gave him a soft kiss.</p><p>“Sorry love.”</p><p>He took the yoghurt, opened it and gave it to Donghyuck along with the spoon.</p><p>“Eat sunshine. You haven’t eaten anything in a while right?” Mark asked and Donghyuck shook his head as he started eating the yoghurt. The last thing he had had was a sandwich that he had prepared himself for lunch before diving into assignments.</p><p>Mark took off Donghyuck’s socks and pants as well as Donghyuck ate the yoghurt and when both of them were done Mark told Donghyuck to rinse out his mouth before brushing his teeth. He gave him another peck before taking the now empty container and Donghyuck’s discarded clothes, exiting the room again and leaving Donghyuck alone.</p><p>Donghyuck did as he was told, washing out his mouth with water before spreading their sickeningly sweet strawberry toothpaste on his toothbrush and brushing his teeth. Originally they had wanted to buy mint toothpaste but both of them had gotten distracted and Mark had grabbed the wrong one so now they were stuck with this abomination.</p><p>Mark returned to the bathroom shortly after and immediately hugged Donghyuck from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder and looking at him through the mirror. While Donghyuck brushed his teeth Mark softly kissed his neck and jaw, murmuring under his breath about how he was disappointed that he lost his title of workaholic in their relationship. Donghyuck snorted at that and grumbled back that they could be workaholics together. Mark frowned.</p><p>“I don’t want you to be a workaholic. One is enough so just have faith in yourself and see that you always finish your assignments way before they have to be handed it.”</p><p>Donghyuck rolled his eyes but didn’t talk back. Finally he was done brushing his teeth and Mark didn’t want to let go so he had to bend over and move with a koala clinging to his back. Mark turned him around after he put down the water cup and kissed him square on the lips.</p><p>“You’re doing great baby. Take my hand again,” he murmured and Donghyuck put his hand on Mark’s, kissed him back and entwined their fingers. Mark hummed, rubbing small circles on the back of Donghyuck’s hand with his thumb before pulling back.</p><p>“Let’s get you to bed.”</p><p>Again Donghyuck followed Mark without complaining as he led him to the bedroom. In the back of his head his analysis was still nagging him but with Mark looking all soft in front of him and feeling the exhaustion taking over every inch of his body it was easy to ignore. Mark kissed Donghyuck gently again and caressed his hair.</p><p>“Come on now baby. Lay down for me.”</p><p>Donghyuck sank down on the bed like he was hypnotised, laying flat on his back and looking up at Mark who was smiling at him sweetly. He put one knee on the bed next to Donghyuck and kissed his forehead before softly whispering, “Tell me what you want me to do, sunshine. Do you want to cuddle?”</p><p>Donghyuck nodded dumbly and Mark’s smile widened.</p><p>“How do you want to cuddle, mh?”</p><p>He didn’t have to think about it for long considering he had a favourite position to cuddle in.</p><p>“I wanna do the honeymoon thing,” he said and stretched his arms out towards Mark. They had researched the name of cuddle positions once because they were arguing about whether or not things other than the spoon had a name. Mark had been convinced the other positions didn’t but Donghyuck had been stubborn and refused to believe that. So they googled whether or not it was true. Donghyuck had been right and Mark had huffed before kissing him senseless to distract him from his victory. It was a victory either way.</p><p>Since then they started using the names and the honeymoon hug was by far Donghyuck’s favourite. So Mark took off his glasses and placed them in the nightstand before pulling Donghyuck into his embrace. They entangled their legs and Donghyuck placed his head against Mark’s chest, listening to his calming heartbeat.</p><p>His eyes were already closing when Mark pulled him impossibly closer, kissed the shell of his ear and whispered, “Sleep now baby.”</p><p>Donghyuck nodded weakly and as he drifted off into the land of dreams he thought maybe having an amazing boyfriend and liking to follow instructions was for the best.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>